Provision (musical group)
Provision is an electronic music group based in Houston, Texas. Provision was founded in November 2000 by Breye Sevenex (formerly of U-N-I and Bamboo Crisis) and Leslie Hyman (formerly of U-N-I and Wraith). History With 10 years of experience in former electronic acts under their belt, Hyman and Sevenex chose to infuse elements of classic electronic dance (Hi-NRG, Italo disco), industrial dance (EBM) and synthpop to create what was called "The Provision Sound". Provision's music was initially self-described as "electronic dance music with an edge". In September 2012, with the coming of their fifth full-length LP, lead singer Breye Sevenex coined the term "Darkpop" to describe Provision's unique style of cultured synthpop, industrial dance and darkwave ambiance. Provision has performed live at many electronic music festivals including Gothcon II, Synthcon 2002, ADD2K4, ADD2K5, ADD2K6, SiNthetik Sk13s II, III & IV, Electro-Nexus, Summer Synthpop Festival 2003, Synthfest 2004, Texas Industrial Fest I, TERRORBYTE I, and as a vendor for A Different Drum at Convergence X, and as a performer at Convergence XIX. Provision was Nominated in 2011 and 2013 for "Best Electronic Band" in the Houston Press Music Awards. Since 2002, Provision has released 5 L.P.'s and 4 E.P.'s, appeared on numerous compilations; and produced multiple remixes for other electronic artists. Innocence - Evaporate - Devotion 2002 to 2003 Provision self released their first E.P. Innocence in March 2002. It was limited to 100 copies. 65 copies were sold at Gothcon 2002, the night it was released. It sold out in May 2002, only having been out 2 months; with the only distribution being through live Provision shows. Label interest to release Provision's debut album was high in early 2002. The problem however, was that all of the release schedules offered; would not have the album into the hands of the public until the end of the year; or early 2003. Provision made the decision to self release their debut album Evaporate on May 31, 2002, the day before Provision performed in Los Angeles at Synthcon 2002; where just 2 days later they won "Best New U.S. Artist" in the American Synthpop Awards; thus solidifying their name and sound in the Synthpop world. Evaporate was mastered by Mark Reynolds of the band Red Flag. Provision's debut album quickly drew comparisons to Cetu Javu, Information Society, Anything Box, Moskwa T.V., and Camouflage as the album burst onto nightclub and independent radio playlists. Evaporate showcased the Provision message and sound through intense vocals, intricate analog programming, and expressive percussion. Mark Reynolds of Red Flag called Evaporate "The album Red Flag could have put out after Naive Art". With Evaporate, an album of love, heartache, and emotional dance floor energy was born. Tracks such as My Only Question, Breathe, Sacrifice, and December Morning have dominated numerous club, college and independent radio D.J.'s play lists since its release; and continue to be spun to this day. In March 2003 - Provision embarked on their Evaporate U.S. Tour, and self released their 2nd E.P. Devotion. Limited to only 100 copies, just over 80 Devotion E.P.'s were sold in only 2 weeks on the road. By mid-2003 Provision had completed 1 national and 2 regional U.S tours in support of Evaporate and Devotion. The initial pressing of Evaporate sold out in early 2004, due to Provision's relentless self-promotion and performances during their Liberation (Regional) and Evaporate U.S. Tours where they quickly gained the attention of electronic record labels in the U.S. and abroad. With multiple offers on the table to release their 2nd album, the band proudly signed with U.S. label A Different Drum in late 2003. Visualize - Could've Had It All 2004 to 2005 In November 2003, Provision was honored to license their 2nd album Visualize for release with U.S. record label A Different Drum. The album was released in September 2004. Visualize was released as a 2 C.D. Limited Edition featuring a 2nd disc with remixes and the B-Sides "Insecurity" and "Replicate". Picking up where Evaporate had ended, Visualize expanded on Provision's signature sound. A Different Drum released the single E.P. Could've Had It All from Visualize, which included remixes by Daybehavior, B!Machine, and Ultraviolet. Also included were the B-Sides "Tragedy" and "In November". Performing tracks from their 2nd album Visualize, along with hits from their debut album Evaporate; Provision once again took their music to the masses. With their self booked, self promoted, 2 month U.S. Tour in December 2004 / January 2005 Provision took the U.S. by storm. Visualize continued to make waves as reviews, interviews, and DJ's playlists justified what was called Provision's best work ever. The Consequence - Ideal Warfare 2005 to 2006 Ultimately, retaining serious band members who wanted to tour, write music, contribute, and be a part of Provision full-time; had hindered Provision's progress. But despite the trials and tribulations they faced, Provision realizes that this happens to many bands. With each hurdle they overcame, they grew stronger and more determined than before. In the first 5 years of Provision's existence, there had been more than a handful of tragedies that made Breye question the future of the band. In Breye's words... "When Keyboardist / Vocalist Matt Coker left in 2001, it was the goal of finishing Evaporate that kept us going. When we had to let Alex Virlios go in August of 2003, it was Carlos Covarrubias and a record contract from A Different Drum that saved us. When Carlos moved away in August of 2004, and the announcement by Leslie Hyman that she would not be able to do most of the U.S. Tour in support of Visualize; it was the offer from Jen Foxx and Randon Harris to join the band that made me move forward." Provision lost founding member Leslie Hyman in September 2005, due to demanding career and lifestyle changes that no longer allowed her to be a part of the magic she helped create. After Leslie's departure, Jen and Breye worked on new material. And it was inevitable that The Consequence would become the third chapter of the Provision story. Breye wrote the last track on The Consequence - "Everytime" about Leslie, when she took her leave of absence from the band to start her medical career. September 2005 became the most uncertain time ever as Breye questioned the release of Provision's upcoming 3rd album. After moving back to Houston in the fall, Carlos Covarrubias rejoined Provision. In consulting with several personal advisers, and seeing that Jen Foxx and Carlos Covarrubias were now at the foundation of Provision; Breye's decision to begin recording The Consequence was solidified. In November 2005, Provision had 2 label offers on the table to release their upcoming 3rd album. Yet they once again were looking at a delay until late 2006, before their album would be released. After much consideration regarding the future of Provision's albums and how its releases had been handled in the past, the band decided to pass on both pending offers. Breye formed new U.S. label "Section 44 Records" with fellow U.S. electronic / synthpop bands Tristraum, and Eloquent. Provision released their 3rd album The Consequence on March 11, 2006. The Consequence was revered by many fans, DJ's, reviewers, and fellow electronic artists as Provision's most mature and polished album to date, and C.D. Release Party / Performance shows followed in Houston, TX at Numbers; and in San Antonio, TX at The Venue. Former keyboardist and percussionist Randon Harris returned to the band after the Official C.D. Release in Houston, and the band played live shows to support The Consequence throughout the spring and summer of 2006; ending with their final show that year in Salt Lake City at A Different Drum's 2K6 Synthpop Music Festival where they released their EP "Ideal Warfare" on September 2, 2006. The E.P. included the Singles "Ideal" & "Perversions of Conventional Warfare" from The Consequence, and included remixes by Rename, Tristraum, CTRL, DJ Dissent, People Theatre, Marcus Fellechner, System Syn, Back And To The Left, Asmodeus X, Blind Faith & Envy, Null Device, Cloudless, and Unitcode:Machine. Running the gamut of Electronic styles from Progressive Dance, Synthpop, House and Industrial; to Trance, Electro, Powernoise and D&B The End For 6 years straight (2001–2006) Provision was widely known in the U.S. for delivering live shows with incredible energy, frequency, and winning new fans wherever they performed. During this time Provision released 3 albums, 4 E.P.'s, appeared on numerous compilations; and produced multiple remixes for other electronic artists. Provision toured the U.S. twice for the albums Evaporate and Visualize, and continued to gain exposure for their numerous regional tours in support of their 2 limited edition E.P.'s. In November 2006, after almost 6 years of non stop performances, writing and recording; early 2007 saw Provision finally taking a break to spend time with their families. This time was also important for band members to work on personal musical endeavors such as Randon's band P for Flamingo's and Carlos's solo project Straynge. In mid-2007 - Despite upcoming shows with Assemblage 23, The Echoing Green, and talk of a new single and album by years end, Breye's discussions with each band member eventually led to the ending of the band. In late 2007, after almost 6 years of non-stop performing, writing and recording; the line up of Breye, Jen, Carlos, and Randon Harris amicably disbanded as Provision. The decision was made so the individual members could focus on solo endeavors and spend time with their families. Reformation 2009 In August 2008 Joel 313 of Asmodeus X approached Breye during a CTRL show at Elysium in Austin, TX with regard to working together on new music. After 3 months of toying with the idea of doing new music and performing live again, Breye held 2 private meetings in December 2008 at Provision's recording studio - Red Square Digital in Houston, Texas with Joel 313 (Schafer) of Asmodeus X and Matt Willis of Splendor Projekt regarding the formation of a new band. On January 5, 2009 - Breye, Joel, and Matt held their first official rehearsal, and decided unanimously against moving forward as a new band; and to proceed forward instead as Provision. Provision performed their comeback show on August 1, 2009 @ Scout Bar in Houston, TX with When In Rome. The band continued to perform live until years end, opening for multiple established acts such as The Hunger, Christopher Anton (Information Society), Erase The Virus, DJ Hans 242, CTRL, Program 88, and Vertigo Blue; while writing their 4th full length L.P. for release in 2010. On January 16, 2010, Joel Schafer stated that he was "calling it quits" and officially left Provision. As there was no falling out or warnings of his impending departure, remaining members Breye Sevenex and Matt Willis could only assume by his exact wording; that Joel would no longer be pursuing music in his life. On January 26, 2010, former Provision member Jen Kiser rejoined Provision. Having already written lyrics for half of the new songs being performed by Provision when they re-formed in 2009, her return as a full-time member was imminent. Triad Era 2010 to 2012 Paradigm Shift The new line up of Breye, Jen, and Matt as Provision performed numerous shows in the spring and summer of 2010, including high profile shows with Angels on Acid, Assemblage 23, Anything Box, and Christopher Anton (Information Society) among others. The next 3 years and 2 albums to follow by this line up would be known as the Triad Era. Provision entered their studio Red Square Digital in Houston, Texas on August 25, 2010 to record their 4th Full Length L.P. Paradigm Shift which was released worldwide on November 20, 2010. Provision entered 2011 having released their 4th album, and the first live performance of the year was their Official C.D. Release Party in Dallas, TX at The House of Blues with Texas Synthpop Legends "T-4-2". Provision continued to perform live throughout the rest of the year with many well known acts such as Clan of Xymox, Anything Box, Christopher Anton (Information Society), //TENSE//, X1stance, and Post Faction. Provision was Officially Nominated in 2011 for "Best Electronic Band" in the Houston Press Music Awards. A New Revolution Provision kicked off 2012 with a live performance in Dallas, TX, opening once again for Texas Synthpop Legends "T-4-2" at the famous Prophet Bar. The set list for this show included a brand new song called "Image of You" performed live for the first time ever. Breye dedicated it to Jay Gillian of T-4-2 who had caught a rehearsal of the song during sound check, and stated "I really like this! It's catchy, with a nice groove. This is going to be a Hit!" On April 30, 2012, Provision began recording their 5th full length L.P. - A New Revolution at Red Square Digital in Houston, TX. Official Recording sessions were completed on August 12, 2012. Mixdown and post production was done proactively while the album was recorded, which was a first for Provision. On August 20, 2012, the band chose longtime Provision fan and friend Dan Guenther of Blind Faith & Envy, (AKA: Dan Vc of Vein Collector) to master “A New Revolution”. A New Revolution was released worldwide on 10/11/12 As per tradition, Provision's Official C.D. Release Party was at the Legendary Numbers Nightclub in Houston, TX on October 16, 2012 where they shared the stage with Espermachine, and Assemblage 23. In early December 2012, after 9 years of performing live and touring with Provision; Jen 'Skully" Kiser made the decision to retire from live performances with Provision. In late December 2012, Carlos Covarrubias returned to Provision as live bassist, and resumed his role as Marketing Director for Kathodik Records. 2013 to 2014 Onward and Upward Provision kicked off 2013 performing in San Antonio, TX with Dawn of the Phoenix, and in Houston with CYLAB; and were honored to be chosen as a performer at Convergence XIX (19) in Austin, TX on April 19th. In May, Provision was once again Nominated for "Best Electronic Band" in the Houston Press Music Awards; followed by a live performance in Houston with CTRL, and Cynergy 67 on their current U.S. Tour that month. Provision continued to perform through the summer across Texas and shared stages with Souless Affection, Dawn of the Phoenix, Echo Over Voices, and Christopher Anton. In November, Provision was honored to open for The Frozen Autumn in San Antonio, Texas on their first ever U.S. Tour. Provision ended the year with 2 shows in December. The first with Low Technicians in San Antonio, and their final performance of 2013 on New Years Eve in Houston, Texas with Christopher Anton; where Breye also performed with Christopher Anton on Electronic Percussion and Backing Vocals. Provision was joined on both of these December shows by Brent Lee (Ex-The Abyss, Ex-Opulent) playing Live Rhythm and Lead Guitar. Provision performed it's first live show of 2014 on June 7th, in Houston, Texas sharing the stage with Erase the Virus; and Wax Trax Legends - My Life with the Thrill Kill Kult. Plans for a Summer Tour with Christopher Anton are currently in the works for July 2014. Members *'Breye Sevenex': Electronic percussion, lead and backing vocals, lyric and music composition. Breye founded Provision with Leslie Hyman in 2000, and is the only remaining original member. Breye's former band Underground Netwerk Intelligence is currently in "Hibernation Status". *'Matt Willis': Synthesizers, electronic percussion, lead & backing vocals, lyric and music composition. Matt is the keyboardist, programmer, and lyricist of Splendor Projekt which he formed in 2004. Matt joined Provision in January 2009, and in March 2010 became part of the official writing team along with Jen and Breye. Matt is a core member of the band, having written more than a third of Provision's 4th and 5th L.P.'s. In the fall of 2012, Matt began posting demos on Soundcloud and Facebook for his new solo project - Transendent 7. *'Carlos Covarrubias': Live Bass Guitar, studio engineering, occasional vocal arrangement. Carlos joined as an official band member between the Evaporate and Visualize album as a live bassist, and to head up marketing and promotions for Provision. Carlos helped engineer the recording of Visualize, The Consequence, and Paradigm Shift. After Provision disbanded in 2007, Carlos has continued work on his art (paintings) and his music project - Straynge. Carlos rejoined Provision in December 2012. Previous members *'Jen "Skully" Kiser': Synthesizers, electronic percussion, lead and backing vocals, lyric and music composition. Jen was a hired gun for the Visualize tour of 2004 (at first under the pseudonym first name Varien Foxx), and joined as a permanent member after the tour ended in 2005 as Jen Foxx. Jen has contributed lyrically and musically to Provision since 2005, with writing credits on more than half of Provision's catalog of albums. Jen's work has appeared on every Provision album, except for the debut L.P. - Evaporate. In December 2012, after 9 years of performing live and touring with Provision; Jen made the decision to retire from live performances with the band. Jen may continue to contribute to the writing of Provision's music, and possibly make special appearances at selected shows in the future. *'Leslie Hyman': Synthesizers, electronic percussion, and programming. Leslie founded Provision with Breye, and hired Matt Coker to complete the original line up. Leslie played lead synthesizers in Breye's former band "Underground Netwerk Intelligence" and was influential in shaping the early Provision sound. Leslie left Provision in September 2005 in order to pursure a full-time medical career. *'Matt Coker': Vocals, synthesizers, and lyrics on Provision's debut album Evaporate. *'Randon Harris': Synthesizers and electronic percussion. In hiring Jen for the Visualize U.S. Tour, Breye got Randon Harris as part of the package. (Jen and Randon were working on their own project at the time.) Randon toured the U.S. during the first half of the Visualize tour using the stage name "Charles M". He rejoined the band in 2006 using his real name. Randon continues to release albums with his band P for Flamingo's which he created long before joining Provision. *'Alex Virlios': Lead and backing vocals, synthesizers. Alex joined as a live member on lead and backing vocals, and synthesizers during the Liberation, Evaporate U.S., and Devotional Tours from 2002 to 2003; before Visualize was recorded. Alex joined the band CTRL after leaving Provision, and released 4 albums and 1 single with them before parting ways in 2011. Alex now plays live synthesizers for the post punk / darkwave band EXIT in Austin, TX. *'Katie McKinney': Live Synths for 3 shows in 2002 after Matt Coker left, during the Evaporate Era. *'Joel Schafer (Joel 313)': Electronic percussion, backing vocals, sampling. Joel convinced Breye to reform the band in August 2008. Joel played in all 5 of the 2009 shows that Provision performed. Joel left the band in 2010 deciding not to pursue music anymore. In 2011, Joel returned to music and helped solidify the line up for the band "Post Faction" with Mike Pofelski; formerly of The Daily Worker. *'Kelly Wilkins': Live mixing and lighting control from summer 2002 to early 2003, during the Evaporate Era and on the Liberation Winter Tour of 2002 / 2003. *'Brent Lee': Lead & Rhythm Guitar for Provision's final 2 live shows of 2013. Equipment The basis of the Provision Sound is built on a system of sampling. All of the sounds besides those that come from midi slaved synthesizers and drum modules, comes from a custom library that Breye began in 1996. The Provision sample library is comprised from the following Synthesizers & Drum Machines that Provision previously owned and sampled or still currently owns: *'Akai XR-10 *'Alesis D4 *'Alesis SR-16 *'Arp Odyssey *'Arp Solina *'Casio CZ-101 *'E-Mu Procussion *'Korg Monopoly *'Korg Polysix *'Minimoog *'Moog MG-1 *'Moog Source *'Novation Supernova *'Oberheim Matrix 6 *'Oberheim OBXa *'Roland D-50 *'Roland Jupiter 8 *'Roland Juno-60 *'Roland Jx3p *'Roland R-8 *'Sequential Circuits Prophet 5 Midi Slaved Synthesizers *'Access Virus KC *'Korg DW-8000 *'Novation KS4 *'Yamaha Cs1x *'Yamaha Cs2x *'Yamaha TG500 *'Waldorf XT-K The above machines were sampled on an Ensoniq ASR-10.These sounds are then loaded via floppy disc, into Provision's Sequencer / Workstation; an Ensoniq TS-10. Provision has never sampled other artist’s music; or used drum loops in their compositions. Discography *''Innocence (E.P. - 2002)'' Limited to 100 Copies. *''Evaporate (L.P.)'' Provision's Debut Album. (First release 2002; second "Limited Edition" release 2004) *''Devotion (E.P. - 2003)'' Limited to 100 Copies. *''Visualize (L.P.)'' Provision's 2nd Album. ("Limited Edition" release from A Different Drum 2004; "Regular Edition" release 2005) *''Could've Had It All (E.P. - 2004)'' Single from Visualize. *''The Consequence (L.P. - 2006)'' Provision's 3rd Album. *''Ideal Warfare (E.P. - 2006)'' Dual-single from The Consequence, combining remixes of two songs from that album, "Ideal" and "Perversions Of Conventional Warfare". *''Paradigm Shift (L.P. - 2010)'' Provision's 4th album. *''A New Revolution (L.P. - 2012)'' Provision 5th album. Compilation appearances *''True Faith – A Tribute to New Order'' (2001) – “Vanishing Point” by New Order (Cover) *''WXJL Presents – Music for the Masses'' (2002) – “Breathe” *''Elektrokuted – Metal and Rock Classic Revisited'' (2003) – “Lay It Down” by RATT (Cover) *''A Different Drum – San Antonio Synthpop Festival 2003'' Sampler (2003) – “In Love” *''A Different Drum – New Artist Sampler 2004'' (2004) – “Visualize” *''A Different Drum - Convergence 10 Sampler'' (2004) – “Visualize” *''A Different Drum – State of Synthpop 2003'' (2003) – “Illusion” *''A Different Drum - Listen To The Future'' (2004) – “The Persistent Rhythm of Before” *''A Different Drum – SLC 2K4 Official Bootleg'' (2004 - Live Festival) – “Could’ve Had It All”, and “Visualize” *''A Different Drum – State of Synthpop 2005'' (2005) – “Visualize” *''A Different Drum – Synthpop Club Anthems 4'' (2005) – “Could’ve Had It All (Daybehavior Remix)” *''Section 44 – 4X4 Multi Single Vol #2'' (2005) – “Could’ve Had It All (CTRL Remix)”, “Obvious (D.J. Dissent Remix), “Visualize (Bo City Club Mix by Rename)”, and Flood of Emotion (Cloudless Remix) *''A Different Drum / Section 44 / Ninthwave Records'' (2006) – New Music Sampler – “Someone Like You” *''Section 44 – Sector One Vol #1'' (2006) – “Denial” (Exclusive B-Side) *''A Different Drum - What We've Done Lately'' (2013) - "Metamorphosis" *''Digital Recovery - Part 7'' (2013) - "A New Revolution" Provision has produced numerous remixes for Rename, Ultraviolet, Brand New Day, Cylab, Asmodeus X and others. Provision has also recorded various cover songs by Poesie Noire, Camouflage, New Order, The Human League, Depeche Mode, RATT, and Cetu Javu. References External links *Official Provision Website *Official Provision Facebook Page *Official Provision Reverbnation Page *Bandcamp - Provision's complete physical and digital discography *Kathodik Records Provision's Record Label *Section 44 Records, U.S. record label (once co-owned by Breye) that released The Consequence and Ideal Warfare *A Different Drum, U.S. record label under which Visualize and Could've Had It All were released *P for Flamingos Myspace, Official P for Flamingos Myspace Page Category:Electronic music groups from Texas Category:Musical groups from Houston, Texas